User talk:Fizzmaister
Welcome Hi, welcome to SD Gundam G Generation Wars Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Exchange values, Ace points and other fun stuff page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Primer21 (Talk) 19:41, October 12, 2009 Thanks This is Obiyer, I made a mistake on Original Characters Claire this morning, thanks for fixing it! Pictures Hey. I noticed that you have been uploading a lot of pictures and/or changing the code to have the picture(which I don't know how to do) lately. I went through and took a picture of all the pilots that I have and am working on cropping them all in Photoshop. Would you want me to replace your images as I get them done so that the images on the Wikia are from the game and are all consistent? I don't want to take out any of your images without saying anything. ^-^ I'm still working on beating the game, but I've gotten everything but the first few scout links so that's at least a good 150 charcters or so that I have the pictures for. Edit: Also; sorry for the rather poor image quality but I used a digital camera to take the pictures of all the characters directly off my TV screen XD. Once I figure out a better way to get the images with no distortion or pixelation I'll re-upload all the images. For now I figure they are better than nothing at least lol. Yeah, I have a video capture card, if you want I can take a bunch screenshots with my card and put them all up on mediafire or something and you can be the designated picture putter upper (lol). Oh also, be sure to sign all of your comments. Either type four tildes (~) or click the signature button at the top of the page. Fizzmaister 23:40, April 11, 2010 (UTC) ---- I'm not entirely sure how to edit the code to add the picture ability, so I have just been putting pictures up when you change the code lol, but I'll do my best to get pictures up for everyone. I also had another idea which may be worth doing. Might I suggest that we add a page that, much like the option parts, only list characters? This would be useful for quick character lookups (For a Wars Break for example). I know for me personally I would look at the Wars Break and go, "Who the Heck is X?" and then I would Google the character only to find that some of the time there weren't really any pictures of them to figure out who it was. The format could be something like the following but in a neat and organized table: (Picture) - (Character Name) - (Series) (Picture) - (Domo Kasshu) - (G Gundam) This would make a "CTRL-F" search for a character nice and easy because they would all be on one page. Also; while I was typing this, I thought of another idea. Perhaps on the main character page we already have, we should add a box for what the characters main mobile suit is. For example Athrun 1 is Aegis/Saviour, Athrun 2 is Justice/Infinite Justice. This way it would be easy for people to figure out who to pair with what suits to get the special attacks, abilities etc. Madcap888 17:34, April 13, 2010 (UTC) ---- Alright, I cropped, uploaded and changed the code for all the images that you gave me. It looks great to have everything uniform. Let me know what you think. I feel kind of sad though. All the pictures I took with my camera are totally useless with your actual screen-caps. :P Madcap888 18:50, April 13, 2010 (UTC) ---- Alright the next batch is just about done. I'm afraid I don't know how to edit the code to make everything have images and be the same layout as the others though, so if I could get you to set up the layout with the images on the ones I skipped, I'll finish uploading the rest of the images. I also need the "Corin Nander (Suit)" Image from Turn A Gundam. Madcap888 06:09, April 15, 2010 (UTC) ---- Thanks. What you're doing is great. Photochopping is far too tedious for me. Yeah, I noticed I didn't get the alt image for Corin Nander. I needed to buy him to get a picture. I already have it, I'll just upload it with the next batch. The thing is, there isn't too much of a reason for me to upload a new batch right now, because no other series has the picture code in, changing the code is tedious because I don't want to leave half done entries, unless it's like what I did with V Gundam, that I just put up the format with no information. Also adding pictures to the old format is a terrible idea. Take a look at the Gundam Wing Characters page to see what I mean. Fizzmaister 08:32, April 15, 2010 (UTC) Just Curious I saw that you made a bunch of changes to pages I just did major updates to, but didn't see any edit summaries on the changes you made so I'm not sure what's different. I just wanted to check in and make sure I didn't screw a whole bunch of stuff up when I edited those pages before. Madcap888 16:22, April 18, 2010 (UTC) Nope, nothing you did wrong. Take a look at the top of the pages, and you'll see what I did. Fizzmaister 00:11, April 19, 2010 (UTC) Ah gotcha. Nicely done. Also, since I'm already posting I'm might as well ask a couple questions here. #Have you gotten the chance to think about the previous idea I posted? #What do you think about having some kind of a "generic translation page" where images are posted and Photoshopped to have the text in English. For example; I still have no idea what the red box is in the Gundam picture when you evolve a unit. All I know is that it means that it is the real version of that unit and has all the attacks/specials etc.. (Example below. Yes it looks bad; yes it's tiny. I didn't want to take up to much space and it's just a concept image. Also, I don't actually know what the text in the red box means so it would probably say something different. :P) This image means that the unit you are evolving to is the final version of the unit and has all the attacks and specials when paired with the proper pilot. Madcap888 00:28, April 19, 2010 (UTC) About having the list of characters + picture + series, sounds great. I'm putting you in charge of that. *evil laugh.* Although, what you could do is take the character ability chart and add links to the appropriate series character lists. About the second one, I think I know what you're saying. And my answer is maybe. What I was planning on doing was after finishing the character pages, do the MS lists. And when that's done, do individual pages for each MS showing what they evolve from, what they evolve into what the can combine with, what they can be combined from, special abilities. So on and so forth. Also somewhere in there I want to do menu translations, I don't know exactly when, but that needs to get done. Fizzmaister 07:56, April 19, 2010 (UTC) About the Capture Value Do you happen to have a list of the captureable units ? Because I don't find anything about that, and I don't know if the GN-X is a 0 or a -1 =X Yup, right here. Or the translated version. The GN-X is a -1. It seems that the only A.D. unit that's captureable is the Tieren space type. Fizzmaister 14:35, June 1, 2010 (UTC) Armadillo ? It doesn't seem to have any differences with a regular WaD, so I just linked it to the WaD page for now. Should we write a note about that ? Should we just keep it at that (that's what the japanese wiki did) ? Or should we just completely delete it from the list ? Anyway, I'm done with the Turn A units I guess =) Hell tanuki 12:18, June 4, 2010 (UTC) The armadillo is what the Earth Militia Forces called the WaDs that they captured. So I'm assuming that's what you get whenever you put in an Earth Militia person into it. Fizzmaister 15:21, June 4, 2010 (UTC) Good day Greetings, I'm new here, but I would like to contribute. I can help with taking pictures of ships, characters or units from the profile gallery page. Clear shots! :) I have already started uploading some pictures for the units. Will go through the wiki and upload accordingly.Kr0zBoNE 18:06, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Hello~ Hi there Fizzmaister~ I'm kinda new to this wikia thingy but not the game! And that I want you to know that this site helps me a lot with the game and now that I already beat it, thanks to the site. So, I think its better for me to contribute what I've gone through with the game isn't it? And ya, I don't know Japanese so it might be limited what can I do here, I'll see what I can help. Cheer. Regards Lord Rexus Turn A, Nu and other Alpha... Do you think I should stick with using the special symbol (e.g. ∀) or should I change the existing ones to all-letters (e.g. Turn A) ? It seems I'm having problem to create a link for the Galbaldy β, it says there is an error so I went with Galbaldy Alpha (didn't do the Beta page yet). I think it would be easier to find the pages you want with all-letters names, like Nu Gundam or Xi Gundam, but I prefer to ask you directly before starting to move all the concerned preexisting pages. If you're ok with it, I'll do my best to do it properly (but I don't know how to delete useless pages yet). Hell tanuki 08:25, June 16, 2010 (UTC) I'm leaning towards symbols, let me take a look at the Galbaldy β, and I'll give you a final verdict later. Fizzmaister 08:27, June 16, 2010 (UTC) I don't know what the issue was, but I made the page just fine. And about the searching problem, just create a redirect from the spelled out page so, for example Turn A Gundam (Basic) would redirect to ∀ Gundam (basic). That should solve all of the problems. Fizzmaister 08:32, June 16, 2010 (UTC) Well, the real problem is that I can't make a link to Galbaldy β on the Galbaldy Alpha page, I tried to type it manually or with the auto-earch function, I am just unable to create this one. Thanks for your help btw ^^ Hell tanuki 11:07, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Man, I'm stupid ! I just had to do the link manually in the source text... sorry for bothering you ='( It works perfectly this way. Btw, I added some redirects and I'll do it as I create new concerned pages. Hell tanuki 09:22, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Unit, EV and stats-upping built-in OP Sorry to bother you again, but I'm facing yet another problem. Some unit, like the Blue Destiny Unit 1 have a little boost with OPs like Magnet Coating. The problem here, is that more stats means higher EV, but only when you exchange this unit for another. So, the game use the basis EV cost of the unit when you want to get it through exchange (because innate OPs are not factored in), but does count the stats-upping OPs when you want to exchange it for something else, giving the unit 2 distinct EVs. So, what should we do ? Do we keep the 2 EVs in the same slot ? Do we create another EV box when this case occurs ? Do we simply ignore the second EV, as it isn't really useful, because an unit's EV can't be a reliable data for the unit you want to give, because you must give it at least 1 level anyway, changing his EV in the process ? And while we're at it, should I factor in the stats-upping built-in OPs when writing an unit's stats ? I did it for TRANS-AM System, but there were a lot of others changes. I can simply add a remark beside the concerned skill, saying it is already factored in or not... What do you prefer ? Thank you again. Hell tanuki 11:51, June 18, 2010 (UTC) i think it would be easier to just stick with the purchase ev points. Like you mentioned, the selling ev aren't useful. Fizzmaister 03:23, June 19, 2010 (UTC) Ok, I'll go that way then. I'll apply it to the dedicated and command type units too, because I calculated manually their EV before but that's useless when I think about it. Thanks ! Hell tanuki 10:36, June 20, 2010 (UTC) Warships? Hi, is there any decision to create a warships page? Probably in the future? Kr0zBoNE 08:31, June 20, 2010 (UTC) Yes, I will start on them once the unit pages are going smoothly. PS, don't forget to sign your comments. Fizzmaister 08:29, June 20, 2010 (UTC) Oopps! Sorry about that, I need make it habit, haha! Great, I would like to help in acquiring stats and pictures once we have the warships up! Kr0zBoNE 08:31, June 20, 2010 (UTC) If you want, you can start making a warship template, while you wait for hell tanuki to make more unit pages. Run it by me and you can start making warship pages. Fizzmaister 09:33, June 20, 2010 (UTC) I've just made a warship list template under my profile. Quite like the unit lists, except without the EXP column and the inclusion of the Teams/Units and Capture Case columns. :D Just to note, there are a total of two warships in the game that can transform, both from Victory Gundam. Kr0zBoNE 10:37, June 20, 2010 (UTC) Character Names I've noticed while putting up the millions of character images that there are a couple variences in some of the files and wanted to get your opinion on them. I'll list a few examples since I can't remember them all. Most recently I was putting in the image names and noticed that they varied from the character names listed: *Neo Lorrnoke was listed as Neo Roanoke in the image name and for all intents and purposes I can't tell which is more proper though Roanoke is on the official wikis etc. *Stella Loussier was listed as Stellar Loussier in the image name and as far as I can tell they are both correct which begs the question which one do we use? *Andrew Waltfeld was listed as Andrew Waltfield in the image name and it looks like Waltfeld is right I think. A while ago, and the only example I can remember (though that doesn't mean there aren't more) of this scenario: *Puru Two and Elpeo Puru are also known as Ple Two and Elpeo Ple if I'm not mistaken. I'm not sure where I learned that, but that is what I've always know her as for some reason. English subs or wiki or something maybe? In my search page I want to make sure that the names are correct, especially since people are going to be "CTRL-F"ing to look for a character. Any thoughts on the subject? Madcap888 18:19, June 20, 2010 (UTC) When possible use the names from Gundam Official. They're a great source formerly run by Mark Simmons. About the Purus. This is how it's written and pronounced in Japanese "エルピー・プル, Erupī Puru." It's a pun on a hentai magazine called Lemon People, or just "L People." To preserve the pun, sometimes her name is transliterated as Elpeo Ple; say it fast and it sounds like "L People." The problem is that this isn't one of those cases where the terminal "u" is almost silent and the "r" sounds like a blend of "r" and "l," it is quite clearly Puru, just like an English speaker would pronounce it. So, since the pun doesn't make sense if one isn't aware of what "Lemon People" is and why it's sometimes called "L People," and since the pronunciation is "Puru," I think it's best to keep them as "Elpeo Puru" and "Puru Two" Fizzmaister 23:14, June 20, 2010 (UTC) Unit List tables Yo, it seems that inserting a hyphen somehow kills the table and messes up the formatting. Is it some specific character code or something? I even tried copy and paste. How did you guys do it lol? Kr0zBoNE 17:59, June 23, 2010 (UTC) " -" space dash. If you take a look at the source page, "|-" means "next row," "| -" means write a dash in this cell. Fizzmaister 18:05, June 23, 2010 (UTC) Oh, I see! Thanks a lot! I'm gonna finish working on the unit lists. Currently at Victory Gundam now. Kr0zBoNE 18:07, June 23, 2010 (UTC) Thanks. Some of the pages still aren't complete, (missing alt forms and all that). I'll get on that later, but I have work to do right now. Fizzmaister 18:11, June 23, 2010 (UTC) Fighting to Melee - Done I just finshed up changing all the words "Fighting" to "Melee" in the character pages. I marked it as done in the "To Do" list also. Madcap888 03:17, June 28, 2010 (UTC) Thanks, I'm glad I made that page. Fizzmaister 05:05, June 28, 2010 (UTC) You're welcome! I still have more game mechanics things to write here, mostly from the Japanese wiki and some experiments myself, perhaps I'll create a new article on those. If you can, can you help me to experiment on what affects warship's taken damage? Like how I did with the accuracy and evasion thing. You can try a warship with all 6 crews having 300+ Ace points, then try a stage, save before starting the stage, then try taking a damage. After that, load, use all 300 Ace Points (to make the difference more noticable) on a single stats on one crew (this way it will be more accurate, since only one factor is changed), then do the stage again. Repeat this until you got all the deciding factors. Thanks!! SuiseiHiyoko 17:59, July 17, 2010 (UTC) Character Search Page Hey Fizzmaister; I know this probably won't reach you since you appear to be on a well-earned break from editing, but if there's a way for me to add the character search page officially to the Wikia can you leave a quick blurb saying how I can go about doing that? I can't figure out how so I'm assuming I don't have the permission to do this since I'm not in charge of this Wikia page. Also; Rest up now because the next G Generation game is coming out February 24th 2011 so we'll have our work cut out for us again XD. Madcap888 00:48, December 11, 2010 (UTC) You can just paste it here. http://ggenwars.wikia.com/wiki/Character_Search Fizzmaister 00:52, December 11, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! I just put it up. I'm glad to see the page is finally live. I've actually been using it off of my Talk Page for the past week since I started playing the game again so I know it works XD. Madcap888 01:13, December 11, 2010 (UTC) New Homepage Hey Fizzmaister. I've taken the theme from the new G Gen World Wiki I started and applied it to the G Gen Wars Wiki. What do you think? The Wars Wiki has been in serious need of a facelift to make the page more pleasant to visit for a while and once I found a good style for the World Wiki I decided to use it for the Wars Wiki as well. Madcap888 19:11, December 22, 2010 (UTC) It rocks, keep up the good work. Fizzmaister 20:01, December 22, 2010 (UTC) Quick Inheritance Question I wanted to leave an additional note on the Inheritance page that just came to my mind while I was playing but I wanted to check with you first to make sure I was right. If you have a unit that already has inheritence and you evolve it or exchange it again it loses the inheritence even if you put the 36 points into the same stats to get the same inheritence correct? Example: I have been maxing out the EN on my 00 because I've been doing a one unit/no warship only run and I need a lot of EN. After getting the Raiser system, I exchanged 00 to 00(Raiser). Naturally it had the Inheritance for EN since I have put in a million points in EN already (unit level 43). As far as I know, when I evolve to 00(Raiser GN Sword III), the Inheritance will be lost even if I am careful to put inheritence on EN again. This means I will have to evolve to 00(Raiser GN Sword III), then back to 00(Raiser), then back to 00(Raiser GN Sword III) for EN inheritence again. I'm sure this is the way it works, but it seems stupid that the game doesn't lock inheriteance once a unit gets it. If I get a unit to have EN inheritance, then I should be able to evolve and exchange it anywhere and keep the EN inheritance. If I want different inheritance in ATK or something else then I buy a new unit and start over again, simple as that. I hope you tell me I'm horribly mistaken because it would save me a lot of work XD. Either way I'll add the new information to the inheritance section as it is important to know. Madcap888 03:06, December 24, 2010 (UTC) Almost correct. The unit will lose the first inheritance, but it will gain the new inheritance if it qualifies. So you should be able to keep the same inheritance for 00 Raiser (GN Sword III), if you mee the requirements. 07:07, December 24, 2010 (UTC) Umm, that was me. Fizzmaister 07:09, December 24, 2010 (UTC) Skilled, Skillful and Expert Ah, do forgive my abrupt editings. For skilled-->skillful and skillful-->expert reasons, I changed skillful to expert because: - As I remember characters such as Sleggar Law, Amuro(CCA), Terry Sanders, Char(CCA), Jamil Neate, Sergei Smirnov and some others are battle-hardened veteran or specialist who have become an "expert" in what they do. Although I'm not exactly sure about the background of some other characters (since I can't remember them all), I thought it's quite appropriate to translate 練達 as "expert", seeing the similarity between most characters. - Dictionary said so =p. Well, actually I chose the word after looking at the character list who have the "expert" ability. - I thought translating the abilities as skillful and skilled may be confusing As for skilled->skillful: - again, dictionary said so XD. Also, skillful seems "inherent" while skilled sounds like "they got it overtime." Amuro, Dr.J, Astonaige, Kid Salsamille, Ian Vashti and some others are geniuses so they have the ability inherently, or so I thought. - this is subjective but I thought skillful seems more appropriate than skilled - same as the last reason of skillful->expert. And..., G Generation wiki is moving? In case you accept the changes I've made, do I have to do the edit again? And yeah, as you said, the wikia's new layout is annoying. On my humble computer, surfing through the wikia site feels "heavy" and that toolbar(?) at the bottom is also annoying, especially when you're searching for something. The shoutwiki looks nice, feels "light" and doesn't have that annoying toolbar. That said, I took a quick look the shout's editing feature and it seems I have to know the codes/language, am I right? Natural-log 03:12, January 18, 2011 (UTC) Btw, should I just focus on editing/updating just shoutwiki or both wikia and shoutwiki? Natural-log 10:45, January 18, 2011 (UTC) Stats This is The stat you said Nena has... but is this really true? her charisma is higher when she is level 57 than it is at level 99?ExcelCore 17:13, February 25, 2011 (UTC) Possibly, maybe not, I'm combining information from several sources including the japanese wiki, my experience, and other people's experience. There is a bit of a random element in how the stats grow, so using someone as a guest has a good chance of increasing their charisma more than normal. It's also possible that the person that wrote the 57 stat used Ace Points to increase Charisma. Also, this wiki has been abandoned. Please use the new wiki found here. Fizzmaister 22:29, February 25, 2011 (UTC) Ah... well I guess I'll find out when I reach that level. By the way, do you know how I get the Azieru?? I can't find any info how to get it here in the wiki. What units do I need to combine or evolove it from?ExcelCore 23:35, February 28, 2011 (UTC) Combine the Sazabi/Nightengale with Neue Ziel/II or the Phoenix Gundam (Unlocked) with the Deep striker. Also, please switch over to the new wiki, this one isn't being updated anymore. Thank you. Fizzmaister 01:55, March 1, 2011 (UTC) why was it moved? The two have the same Internet address I think? Well, Okay I have the Neue, but how do I get either the Sazabi or the Nightengale? ExcelCore 03:46, March 1, 2011 (UTC) Check Yandy's guide, it has all you need. The reason I moved the wiki over is because the new wikia look is terrible. They don't have the same address. This, the old one, is hosted on wikia.com, the new one is hosted on shoutwiki.com Fizzmaister 03:52, March 1, 2011 (UTC) Shoutwiki Hey dude, for like the past few weeks I have been unable to access the wiki over the new site. It's always not responding, is it down or something? Hopefully I can get back to working on the stuff soon. Kr0zBoNE 18:17, March 25, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, it's been down since the 14th. http://blog.shoutwiki.com/ has more info. Fizzmaister 18:19, March 25, 2011 (UTC) Dif test #include stditems.rbh #include stdpoke.rbh //--------------- #org 0x16E459 lock faceplayer setvar LASTRESULT 0x0 checkflag 0x2EE if 0x1 call 0x816E87D compare LASTRESULT 0x1 if 0x1 goto 0x816E873 compare 0x406A 0x2 if 0x1 goto 0x816E712 compare 0x406A 0x1 if 0x1 goto 0x816E708 call 0x816E4C8 compare LASTRESULT 0x1 if 0x1 goto 0x816E520 call 0x816E4E0 compare LASTRESULT 0x1 if 0x1 goto 0x816E562 call 0x816E4F8 compare LASTRESULT 0x1 if 0x1 goto 0x816E5A4 msgbox 0x819A25E MSG_KEEPOPEN //"Hiya!\pI am important doctor.\nYes..." goto 0x816E516 //--------------- #org 0x16E87D checkflag 0x273 if 0x1 goto 0x816E895 checkflag 0x272 if 0x1 goto 0x816E8A4 goto 0x816E510 //--------------- #org 0x16E873 msgbox 0x819A4BD MSG_KEEPOPEN //"Aiyah!\nYou come again!" release end //--------------- #org 0x16E712 compare 0x4069 0x1 if 0x1 goto 0x816E734 compare 0x4069 0x2 if 0x1 goto 0x816E779 compare 0x4069 0x3 if 0x1 goto 0x816E7BE end //--------------- #org 0x16E708 msgbox 0x819A487 MSG_KEEPOPEN //"I take a little time!\nYou go for ..." release end //--------------- #org 0x16E4C8 checkflag 0x273 if 0x0 goto 0x816E510 checkflag 0x2ED if 0x1 goto 0x816E510 setvar LASTRESULT 0x1 return //--------------- #org 0x16E520 preparemsg 0x819A25E //"Hiya!\pI am important doctor.\nYes..." waitmsg call 0x816E4F8 compare LASTRESULT 0x1 if 0x1 goto 0x816E5D6 multichoice 0x0 0x0 0x15 0x0 copyvar 0x8000 LASTRESULT compare 0x8000 0x0 if 0x1 goto 0x816E644 compare 0x8000 0x1 if 0x1 goto 0x816E516 compare 0x8000 0x7F if 0x1 goto 0x816E516 end //--------------- #org 0x16E4E0 checkflag 0x272 if 0x0 goto 0x816E510 checkflag 0x2EC if 0x1 goto 0x816E510 setvar LASTRESULT 0x1 return //--------------- #org 0x16E562 preparemsg 0x819A25E //"Hiya!\pI am important doctor.\nYes..." waitmsg call 0x816E4F8 compare LASTRESULT 0x1 if 0x1 goto 0x816E60D multichoice 0x0 0x0 0x16 0x0 copyvar 0x8000 LASTRESULT compare 0x8000 0x0 if 0x1 goto 0x816E682 compare 0x8000 0x1 if 0x1 goto 0x816E516 compare 0x8000 0x7F if 0x1 goto 0x816E516 end //--------------- #org 0x16E4F8 checkflag 0x25E if 0x0 goto 0x816E510 checkflag 0x2EE if 0x1 goto 0x816E510 setvar LASTRESULT 0x1 return //--------------- #org 0x16E5A4 preparemsg 0x819A25E //"Hiya!\pI am important doctor.\nYes..." waitmsg multichoice 0x0 0x0 0x17 0x0 copyvar 0x8000 LASTRESULT compare 0x8000 0x0 if 0x1 goto 0x816E6C0 compare 0x8000 0x1 if 0x1 goto 0x816E516 compare 0x8000 0x7F if 0x1 goto 0x816E516 end //--------------- #org 0x16E516 msgbox 0x819A2F0 MSG_KEEPOPEN //"No!\nIs too bad!" release end //--------------- #org 0x16E895 checkflag 0x2ED if 0x0 goto 0x816E510 setvar LASTRESULT 0x1 return //--------------- #org 0x16E8A4 checkflag 0x2EC if 0x0 goto 0x816E510 setvar LASTRESULT 0x1 return //--------------- #org 0x16E510 setvar LASTRESULT 0x0 return //--------------- #org 0x16E734 setvar 0x4001 0x8A bufferpokemon 0x0 PKMN_OMANYTE msgbox 0x819A32B MSG_KEEPOPEN //"You late.\nWhere were you?\pYour f..." givepokemon PKMN_OMANYTE 0x5 ITEM_NONE 0x0 0x0 0x0 compare LASTRESULT 0x2 if 0x1 goto 0x81A9258 setflag 0x2ED compare LASTRESULT 0x0 if 0x1 goto 0x816E803 compare LASTRESULT 0x1 if 0x1 goto 0x816E837 end //--------------- #org 0x16E779 setvar 0x4001 0x8C bufferpokemon 0x0 PKMN_KABUTO msgbox 0x819A32B MSG_KEEPOPEN //"You late.\nWhere were you?\pYour f..." givepokemon PKMN_KABUTO 0x5 ITEM_NONE 0x0 0x0 0x0 compare LASTRESULT 0x2 if 0x1 goto 0x81A9258 setflag 0x2EC compare LASTRESULT 0x0 if 0x1 goto 0x816E803 compare LASTRESULT 0x1 if 0x1 goto 0x816E837 end //--------------- #org 0x16E7BE setvar 0x4001 0x8E bufferpokemon 0x0 PKMN_AERODACTYL msgbox 0x819A32B MSG_KEEPOPEN //"You late.\nWhere were you?\pYour f..." givepokemon PKMN_AERODACTYL 0x5 ITEM_NONE 0x0 0x0 0x0 compare LASTRESULT 0x2 if 0x1 goto 0x81A9258 setflag 0x2EE compare LASTRESULT 0x0 if 0x1 goto 0x816E803 compare LASTRESULT 0x1 if 0x1 goto 0x816E837 end //--------------- #org 0x16E5D6 multichoice 0x0 0x0 0x18 0x0 copyvar 0x8000 LASTRESULT compare 0x8000 0x0 if 0x1 goto 0x816E644 compare 0x8000 0x1 if 0x1 goto 0x816E6C0 compare 0x8000 0x2 if 0x1 goto 0x816E516 compare 0x8000 0x7F if 0x1 goto 0x816E516 end //--------------- #org 0x16E644 bufferpokemon 0x0 PKMN_OMANYTE bufferitem 0x1 ITEM_HELIXFOSSIL msgbox 0x819A3B0 MSG_YESNO //"Oh!\nThat is buffer2, it is!\pIt..." compare LASTRESULT 0x0 if 0x1 goto 0x816E6FE msgbox 0x819A439 MSG_KEEPOPEN //"So!\nYou hurry and give me that!\p..." textcolor 0x0 removeitem ITEM_HELIXFOSSIL 0x1 msgbox 0x819A487 MSG_KEEPOPEN //"I take a little time!\nYou go for ..." setvar 0x406A 0x1 setvar 0x4069 0x1 release end //--------------- #org 0x16E60D multichoice 0x0 0x0 0x19 0x0 copyvar 0x8000 LASTRESULT compare 0x8000 0x0 if 0x1 goto 0x816E682 compare 0x8000 0x1 if 0x1 goto 0x816E6C0 compare 0x8000 0x2 if 0x1 goto 0x816E516 compare 0x8000 0x7F if 0x1 goto 0x816E516 end //--------------- #org 0x16E682 bufferpokemon 0x0 PKMN_KABUTO bufferitem 0x1 ITEM_DOMEFOSSIL msgbox 0x819A3B0 MSG_YESNO //"Oh!\nThat is buffer2, it is!\pIt..." compare LASTRESULT 0x0 if 0x1 goto 0x816E6FE msgbox 0x819A439 MSG_KEEPOPEN //"So!\nYou hurry and give me that!\p..." textcolor 0x0 removeitem ITEM_DOMEFOSSIL 0x1 msgbox 0x819A487 MSG_KEEPOPEN //"I take a little time!\nYou go for ..." setvar 0x406A 0x1 setvar 0x4069 0x2 release end //--------------- #org 0x16E6C0 bufferpokemon 0x0 PKMN_AERODACTYL bufferitem 0x1 ITEM_OLDAMBER msgbox 0x819A3B0 MSG_YESNO //"Oh!\nThat is buffer2, it is!\pIt..." compare LASTRESULT 0x0 if 0x1 goto 0x816E6FE msgbox 0x819A439 MSG_KEEPOPEN //"So!\nYou hurry and give me that!\p..." textcolor 0x0 removeitem ITEM_OLDAMBER 0x1 msgbox 0x819A487 MSG_KEEPOPEN //"I take a little time!\nYou go for ..." setvar 0x406A 0x1 setvar 0x4069 0x3 release end //--------------- #org 0x1A9258 textcolor 0x3 msgbox 0x81A5E0D MSG_KEEPOPEN //"There's no more room for POKéMON!\..." release end //--------------- #org 0x16E803 textcolor 0x3 fanfare 0x101 preparemsg 0x819A37A //"player received the buffer1\nf..." waitmsg waitfanfare setvar 0x406A 0x0 msgbox 0x81A5683 MSG_YESNO //"Do you want to give a nickname to\..." compare LASTRESULT 0x0 if 0x1 goto 0x816E871 call 0x81A8C03 call 0x81A74C7 goto 0x816E871 //--------------- #org 0x16E837 textcolor 0x3 fanfare 0x101 preparemsg 0x819A37A //"player received the buffer1\nf..." waitmsg waitfanfare setvar 0x406A 0x0 msgbox 0x81A5683 MSG_YESNO //"Do you want to give a nickname to\..." compare LASTRESULT 0x0 if 0x1 goto 0x816E866 call 0x81A8C0F goto 0x816E866 //--------------- #org 0x16E6FE msgbox 0x819A4BD MSG_KEEPOPEN //"Aiyah!\nYou come again!" release end //--------------- #org 0x16E871 release end //--------------- #org 0x1A8C03 countpokemon subvar LASTRESULT 0x1 copyvar 0x8004 LASTRESULT return //--------------- #org 0x1A74C7 fadescreen 0x1 special 0x9E waitstate return //--------------- #org 0x16E866 call 0x81A8C18 goto 0x816E871 //--------------- #org 0x1A8C0F fadescreen 0x1 special 0x166 waitstate lock faceplayer return //--------------- #org 0x1A8C18 bufferboxname 0x0 0x4037 bufferpokemon 0x1 0x4001 checkflag 0x834 if 0x0 call 0x81A8C33 checkflag 0x834 if 0x1 call 0x81A8C5E return //--------------- #org 0x1A8C33 special2 LASTRESULT 0x165 compare LASTRESULT 0x1 if 0x1 goto 0x81A8C4C msgbox 0x81A5CCD MSG_KEEPOPEN //"buffer2 was transferred to\nSome..." return //--------------- #org 0x1A8C5E special2 LASTRESULT 0x165 compare LASTRESULT 0x1 if 0x1 goto 0x81A8C77 msgbox 0x81A5D0D MSG_KEEPOPEN //"buffer2 was transferred to\nBILL..." return //--------------- #org 0x1A8C4C special2 LASTRESULT 0x18A bufferboxname 0x2 LASTRESULT msgbox 0x81A5D4A MSG_KEEPOPEN //"BOX "buffer3" on\nSomeone's PC..." return //--------------- #org 0x1A8C77 special2 LASTRESULT 0x18A bufferboxname 0x2 LASTRESULT msgbox 0x81A5D8D MSG_KEEPOPEN //"BOX "buffer3" on\nBILL'S PC wa..." return //--------- // Strings //--------- #org 0x19A25E = Hiya!\pI am important doctor.\nYes, very much so, indeed.\pHere, I study rare POKéMON fossils.\nAll the time, I study.\pYou!\nHave you a fossil for me? #org 0x19A4BD = Aiyah!\nYou come again! #org 0x19A487 = I take a little time!\nYou go for walk a little while! #org 0x19A2F0 = No!\nIs too bad! #org 0x19A32B = You late.\nWhere were you?\pYour fossil is back to life!\nIt was buffer1 like I think! #org 0x19A3B0 = Oh!\nThat is buffer2, it is!\pIt is fossil of buffer1,\na POKéMON that is already extinct!\pMy Resurrection Machine will make\nthat POKéMON live again! #org 0x19A439 = So!\nYou hurry and give me that!\p\c\h06Áplayer handed over the\nbuffer2 to the weird doctor. #org 0x1A5E0D = There's no more room for POKéMON!\pThe POKéMON BOXES are full and\ncan't accept any more! #org 0x19A37A = player received the buffer1\nfrom the doctor. #org 0x1A5683 = Do you want to give a nickname to\nthis buffer1? #org 0x1A5CCD = buffer2 was transferred to\nSomeone's PC.\pIt was placed in \nBOX "buffer1." #org 0x1A5D0D = buffer2 was transferred to\nBILL'S PC.\pIt was placed in \nBOX "buffer1." #org 0x1A5D4A = BOX "buffer3" on\nSomeone's PC was full.\pbuffer2 was transferred to\nBOX "buffer1." #org 0x1A5D8D = BOX "buffer3" on\nBILL'S PC was full.\pbuffer2 was transferred to\nBOX "buffer1."